halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
In Death, There is Still Life
---- About In Death, There is Still Life is a universe set in the aftermath of the horrible Human-Covenant War that took billions of lives. In the works since 2012, this universe sees a glimmer of hope of in the aftermath of a Covenant Loyalist attack on Sanghelios, which the United Nations Space Command helps counteract by first sending in a fireteam of the members of the newly-formed SPARTAN-IV program to protect vital assets until help can arrive. After a UNSC Fleet beats back the Loyalist fleet, the leader of the SPARTAN-IV unit that had been sent in, Commander James Harrison Lombardi, convinces Sangheili leaders to propose a new alliance of sorts with the UEG. : However, this alliance soon extends further, as Commander Lombardi alongside other key figures pushes to have the leaders of the Covenant Loyalist fleet that had been invading, their attack done in the intention of one last act of hope for all of the numerous species that had composed the Covenant. Finally, on April 2, of 2553, the Orion Council is formed and holds its first session on Qikost. ---- Universe Timeline *'2553': **'March': ***''March 2 - During talks held between the United Earth Government and the Sangheili Separatist government, formally recognized as the Federation of Sanghelios keeps, a tentative alliance is established between humanity and the Sangheili. ***''March 3'' - The Human-Covenant War officially ends after 28 years of billions of casualties; Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood attends the dedication ceremony of the Human-Covenant War Memorial alongside the Arbiter of the Sangheili Separatist government, Thel 'Vadam. ***''March 17'' - An Office of Naval Intelligence outpost intercepts a communication intended for an unknown San'Shyuum individual named the Prophet of Equanimity, its contents referring to a last stand of the Covenant and its races. As there is no previous knowledge of the individual, and Covenant military capability is presumed to be near-absent, the intelligence is presumed faulty, but is filed in a report regardless. ***''March 19'' - After three months of selection, preparations, and training, a number of UNSC Human-Covenant War veterans are deployed as the Alpha Company of the VARYAG Program, with each of the six platoons being stationed on various UNSC Navy vessels. ***''March 21'' - An Office of Naval Intelligence prowler stationed near Doisac files a report to UNSC CENTCOM in Berlin, Germany, stating that there is unusually high ship activity in orbit of the Jiralhanae homeworld. Due to an error in transmission, the report is not received until March 29. ***''March 23'': ****''0534 Hours'' (GMT) - Numerous slipspace ruptures are detected near Suban, one of Sanghelios' two moons. Piety's Truth, a SDV-class heavy corvette obtained during the Great Schism, is sent to investigate. ****''0557 Hours'' (GMT) - After twenty minutes without transmission of status report, attempts are made to establish contact with the ship. After it is apparent that it is not being received, the Sanghelios home fleet, The Fleet of Valor's Triumph, numbering 12 vessels, begins to mobilize. ****''0600 Hours'' (GMT) - A Covenant Loyalist fleet numbering at roughly 65 vessels engages The Fleet of Valor's Triumph in orbit above Sanghelios. While initially it appears that, similarly to the Battle of Installation 00, the Sangheili Fleet's skill will lead them to victory, the tide of the battle is quickly changed as the attacking Covenant Fleet utilizes a high-powered energy weapon, later discovered to be a Forerunner artifact recovered on Shield World 256, which eliminates a quarter of the Sangheili Fleet. When Rtas 'Vadum, the Fleet Commander, makes the order to retreat, his comrades refuse to obey until it becomes apparent that if they do not, there will be nothing left to defend Sanghelios in space. ****''0604 Hours'' (GMT) - Arbiter Thel 'Vadam is alerted to the beginning invasion, and sends a request to the nearest UNSC outpost requesting reinforcements as soon as possible. ****''0607 Hours'' (GMT) - The first reports are received by Sangheili military on the ground of Covenant Loyalist forces arriving on the planet. ****''0627 Hours'' (GMT) - Toyuk Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0636 Hours'' (GMT) - Nurag Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0654 Hours'' (GMT) - Huyt Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0714 Hours'' (GMT) - Aurat Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0732 Hours'' (GMT) - Dulac Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0746 Hours'' (GMT) - Adanai Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0758 Hours'' (GMT) - Yutai Keep is reported to be overrun by invading Covenant Loyalist forces. ****''0813 Hours'' (GMT) - The UNSC's Twenty-Second Battle Group, stationed in the Cygnus system, receives 'Vadam's request for reinforcements. After half an hour of debating, the decision is made that two Frigates, the UNSC Ace of Spades and UNSC Viking,